wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Leviathan
This character belongs to Akira! Please don't edit. :D Appearance Leviathan is a slender yet powerful SeaWing. He bears several scars - one across his chest, a few on his forearms, one along the edge of his portside wing, and another across his snout. He has deep blue scales that are a mix of navy and dark blue; his throat and belly are a greyish-blue, and his stripes are silvery-white. His horns are silver, and he has spiral patterns on his wings, hinting at royal blood. Personality Levi is cunning and crafty, impossible to trick and full of endless deception. He isn't afraid to tell lies, and he doesn't care who he hurts in his quest for power. He never doubts himself or his ability to take control, but sometimes he feels like something isn't right. Like it wasn't meant to be this way. Like he could've grown up peaceful and happy. He keeps telling himself that he IS happy, making all of his ambitions reality and whatnot, but something keeps whispering to him that he isn't really happy. Everything feels so right . . . but at the same time, the world feels so wrong, so dark and cold. Something's missing, and he doesn't know what, and though he pretends it doesn't hurt him, it hurts him worse than anything ever has. Abilities Levi is a very strong fighter, able to move quickly and overpower bigger dragons. He fights well underwater and on land, though his skill in aerial combat is less than average. He has a lot of trouble balancing in the air if he's fighting at the same time. Still though, he can definitely look after himself and doesn't need protection, despite what he was told for so long. Relationships Medusa Medusa is his adoptive mother and while she spoiled him, she only ever wanted to take advantage of him. Buccaneer Buccaneer is his older brother and the dragon he wants to kill the most. He not only thinks he's a fool, but resents him for his relentless bullying in the past. While it's true that Levi teamed up with Buccaneer to pick on Chinook, he never liked him, and Buccaneer often turned on him in attempt to assert the authority he thought he had. Triton Triton is his brother whom he sees as an ally in his quest for power. Chinook His youngest brother whom he sees as a great threat, despite the emotional torture he inflicted upon him when they were dragonets. Queen Kraken The SeaWing queen - and his biological mother - whom he one day plans to overthrow. Medusa His adoptive mother who only cares about money. She spoiled him, Buccaneer, and Triton when they were dragonets, but Levi doesn't feel particularly loyal to her. Skipjack A dragoness he sees sometimes whom he is greatly infatuated with. He wants her to rule alongside him as queen of the SeaWings when he overthrows Kraken. Trivia *the leviathan is a sea monster *it's also an adjective for something very large i.e. Levi's ego *He was adopted. Well, stolen - Medusa snuck into the royal hatchery and stole an egg, hoping it would be a royal daughter so she could raise her to seize the throne. (Medusa had no interest in taking the throne for herself - she just wanted the luxury of living in the palace and being wealthy.) Unfortunately for her, the egg hatched into Levi instead, and Queen Kraken didn't even notice he was missing. **Knowing he has royal blood, Levi has ambitions to become king of the SeaWings. Quotes None yet. A Magnificent Gallery With Absolutely Nothing In It y e a h Category:Characters Category:SeaWings Category:Males Category:Status (Leader) Category:Animus Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Content (Akira Starfall) Category:Work In Progress